metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonus objective
Bonus objectives are a new feature in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. They are optional objectives that can be completed during missions to earn points bonuses at the end, which lead to score medals that unlock Paint Jobs. They can range from rather easy in difficulty to very challenging. Eliminate every Hopper inside each building This is the bonus objective for M01: Outpost. There are 20 Ice Hoppers total in each of the buildings. This can be earned before the Ice Hopper Nest boss battle. Don't let any spheres explode This is the bonus objective for M02: Hardball. To complete this, the Federation Force must ensure that none of the spheres used for locking mechanisms explode by knocking them off ledges or into hazards. Spheres will also explode on their own on Hard Mode if not placed into their locks in time. Destroy 14 Security Bots This is the bonus objective for M03: Smokestack. 14 Security Bots must be destroyed. This can be done during the Generator battle, where Security Bots spawn to defend it. Capture 5 or more Ice Titans This is the bonus objective for M04: Containment. The mission's main objective is to capture four Ice Titans. As two Ice Titans are around at a time, the objective must be completed by trapping two together in the same cage. It is possible to trap up to eight Ice Titans, with each additional Ice Titan increasing the reward from the Bonus objective. Break all destructible objects This is the bonus objective for M05: Excavation. There are 60 breakable objects throughout the mission, such as rubble and debris. Destroying all of them completes the objective. Unharmed while outside Mech This is the bonus objective for M06: Infiltration and M20: Insurrection. It requires the Force soldiers to take no damage while they are outside their Mechs. If careful, this is an easy objective to obtain as the suitless sequences in both missions do not last long and there is an emphasis on stealth during them. However, in M20, this objective becomes extremely difficult for the second, third and fourth soldiers, as only the first Marine will recover their Mech shortly after losing it. The other three Mechs are found later on in the mission. Extract without being frozen This is the bonus objective for M07: Cauldron. This requires the Force to complete the mission without ever being frozen by attacks from the icy creatures present there. This can be quite difficult during the Sawken battle as they fire ice projectiles that can freeze the soldiers on contact. Retrieve 7 or more recovery Pods This is the bonus objective for M08: Dustoff. It requires the Federation Force to launch the seventh and eighth Recovery Pods before extracting. The mission only requires six to be launched for the mission to succeed. Completing this objective requires vigilance, as the Pirates can destroy the Pods before the Force has a chance to launch them. Retrieve the extra cart This is the bonus objective for M09: Blender. It requires the Force to extract the second cart of power cells after bringing in the first. This requires the first cart to survive attacks from the Space Pirates and Bion's severe electrical storms, and is a long and arduous process as the carts move very slowly. Destroy every dropship This is the bonus objective for M10: Black Hole. There are ten Dropships that appear for the purposes of deploying Space Pirates. Destroying them all will complete the objective. Eliminate 10 Geemers This is the bonus objective for M11: Uplink. It requires that 10 Ice Geemers be eliminated. They are found prior to entering the wreckage of [[G.F.S. Daedalus|G.F.S. Daedalus]]. Stop enemy at 200m or more This is the bonus objective for M12: Last Stand. It requires the Federation Force to destroy the Rohkor Beetle before it gets closer than 200m to the unmanned probe they are protecting. This can be very easy or difficult depending on how many Force members are present during the mission. Take no damage from the gas This is the bonus objective for M13: Phantom and M18: Hightower. It requires the Force to take no damage from the Talvania Gas encountered in either mission. In the latter mission, there are high concentrations of it at the base of the Drill the Force is protecting. It may be necessary to jump down and shoot ground-based enemies, which will forfeit this objective. Destroy 20 Sentinels This is the bonus objective for M14: Tremor. It requires 20 Sentinels to be destroyed. This is easy enough as they spawn often during the Cyranon battle. Eliminate 20 Zurburats This is the bonus objective for M15: Mother Lode. It requires that 20 Zurburats be killed. This is easy to do in a corridor following the second large chamber, where a number of Zurburats spawn behind the moving Cargo Tram. Don't lose any spheres This is the bonus objective for M16: Slipstream. It requires that no spheres be lost during the Pirate Warship battle. This can become difficult when the Warship's bombardments open up holes in the ancient skiff, making movement of the spheres used to attack the Warship tricky. Flying Pirates may also drop spheres onto the skiff, which count toward this objective. Each player retrieved an egg This is the bonus objective for M17: Infestation. It requires each Federation Force soldier to retrieve a Metroid Egg, on request of General Alex Miles. Carrying a Metroid Egg requires the Force to charge it into their arm cannon, leaving them unable to shoot unless they put it down. They can be picked back up, however. Hit the Ice Titan with an icicle This is the bonus objective for M19: Incursion. It requires the Force to detach an icicle from the ceiling in the room where the Ice Titan is encountered, and have it hit the creature. There will be cracks in the ice on the floor that show where the stalactites will land. The Slow Beam is helpful in getting the Titan to stand on these spots so the stalactites can be shot down. Avoid the mainframe's lasers This is the bonus objective for M21: The Core. It requires the Force to take no damage from the lasers fired by the Mainframe. This refers to the larger, spinning lasers it fires once the cannons have been destroyed, and not the lasers fired by the cannons themselves. The Shield Generator can stop them from damaging the Force. In the final phase of the battle, a laser will also be fired above the Force, stopping them from jumping to avoid the bottom lasers as easily. Avoid Samus's bombs This is the final bonus objective, for M22: Convergence. It requires the Force to take no damage from Samus Aran's Bombs during the battle against her. The Bombs can be destroyed by their weapons fire. ru:Бонусная цель Category:Miscellaneous